


Stationary

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [97]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Chris Colfer, crisscolfer, homebirth, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Darren and Chris conceive a child on the night of their anniversary.One-shot based on the song Stationary by Knuckle Puck.
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 2





	Stationary

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Today was Chris and Darren’s three year wedding anniversary. Darren just finished with a meeting and was now on his way home to pick up his lover so they can go out to have a nice romantic evening he has planned out for them.

He walked out to his black truck and hopped in, getting himself situated before driving to his house.

Darren stopped by his favorite florist and picked up a bouquet of roses to bring home to his husband. He couldn’t wait to see the warm smile on his face that he fell in love with everyday. He turned down his street and pulled up to the gate, waiting to be buzzed in by the guard. Afterwards, he drives down to his house and pulls into their driveway, parking beside Chris’ white Mercedes. Their house wasn't too too big, it was just right and perfect for them and for their family in the future if they ever go down that road.

Darren got out of his truck and grabbed the roses. He approached their front door and put the key into the lock before twisting the knob. He heard some music play over the speakers at a low volume and could hear some stuff being moved around in the kitchen.

He took himself through the living room and peeked his head around the corner seeing his husband cleaning out their cabinets.

Darren bit his lip and smirked before quietly sneaking up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Chris, which made him jump then relax quickly once he knew it was Darren.

"Hi baby, how was the meeting?" Chris asks, before turning around to kiss his husband. Darren hid the roses behind his back hoping he didn't already see them.

"It was good." He replied before pulling them out from behind his back.

Chris gasped and took them out of his hands. "Happy Anniversary baby!" His smile grew and he kissed his husband again.

"Happy Anniversary, Darren." Chris added in between kisses. "These are beautiful, I have to put them in water right away."

"Don't forget our reservations are at seven thirty so we should start getting ready since it's almost six."

"Right. I'm gonna hop in the shower. Care to join me?" 

"Of course." Darren smiled as Chris grabbed his hand and brought him to their bathroom. He started the water and they stripped each other their clothes before stepping in. "I can't wait for later on tonight so I can fuck you so hard." He muttered to Chris, while lathering up his skin with kisses.

"Mmm, me either." Chris moaned as he suckled the skin on Darren’s neck.

**\---**

After a night of endless sex, the two lovers eventually remembered what sleep was and fell asleep in each others arms.

Now, it was almost noon and they were just starting to wake up. Chris was cuddled under Darren’s arm and had his head against his chest.

"Morning baby." Darren warmly greeted.

Chris hummed and made himself comfortable against his husband, not wanting to leave. "Last night was amazing."

"It sure was, I'm glad we were able to celebrate another year married together."

"I know, I can't wait to celebrate many more years with you." Chris smiled up at his husband and closed the gap between them with a tasteful kiss. 

**-Few Weeks Later-**

"You don't look so good baby, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Darren asked, glancing up at his husband from his phone.

Chris went over to mirror in their front hallway and saw that he was a lot more pale than ever before. He looked like a zombie and had no energy to do anything, not even get out of bed. He’s been getting sick a lot lately but figured it was just the flu or something.

"Why don't we stay home today and I can postpone the meetings for a later date?” Darren suggested while helping his husband back to bed.

"Okay." Chris sighed and let Darren take him back to bed. 

He gets Chris settled under the covers then heads downstairs to bring him some breakfast in bed.

While Chris was flipping through the channels to find something decent to watch, Darren had returns with a tray of orange juice and homemade waffles. Just looking at it made his stomach turn. Before Darren even made it over to Chris, he shot up from the bed and went right over to the toilet, buckling to his knees as the sensation became too much to keep down.

Chris vomited and coughed it all up before flushing the contents down the drain and standing up.He looked at himself in the mirror again and knew something was up.

“What’s happening to me?” He wondered.

**\---**

The vomiting never stopped so Chris and Darren were now at the hospital to see what was wrong with him and why he kept getting sick everyday. They had been waiting for hours and Chris was growing extremely impatient having to sit there, hiding behind his sunglasses and a baggy hoodie so no one would recognize them. 

But finally, after hours of waiting a nurse had home to them and escorted the two of them to a private room. She had taken Chris’ information, now that there wasn’t anyone around, and checked his vitals before leaving them to be.

Blaine sat in the chair that was provided and took Chris’ hand, rubbing against his knuckles.

Chris was so nervous. What if they tell him he was dying? His hands were clammy, he was slightly shaky, and he felt like he could’ve just thrown up right there but kept swallowing it back.

A few minutes later, a male doctor came into the room and asked Chris what was going on. Chris filled him in and the doctor seemed surprised just as much as they were. But the next thing he said was something neither of them expected to hear.

"Do you think you may be pregnant?"

Both Chris and Darren gave the doctor a look of clear confusion and shock.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, if you two have been sexually active lately you could possibly be pregnant which explains being sick everyday it's considered morning sickness." He explained while Chris and Darren exchanged looks between each other. "I'm going to run some tests and see if my suspicions are correct and if they are I'm going to bring in Doctor Sawyer, she's the head of Neonatal."

"O-okay."

"Alright, I'll be right back." 

Chris then looked over at Darren, who was just as shocked as he was. There was no way he could be pregnant, there must’ve been something else that was wrong. 

The doctor returned with another person who took Chris’ blood and gave him a cup so he can give a urine sample.

They were then left there waiting again and after forty five minutes, the doctor came back with a middle-aged woman.

"So all your tests came back positive, Mr. Colfer. You are indeed pregnant so I grabbed Doctor Sawyer She's going to perform an ultrasound to see the baby. Then you two should be free to go home."

He left and Doctor Sawyer had introduced herself. She was very nice and Chris felt a bit more comfortable with her seeing as she was very clear and well understood.

He was instructed to raise his shirt, which gave her access to his bare abdomen. She squeezed gel onto his skin and grabbed a transducer wand to move against him.

She had moved the wand slightly, spreading the gel a bit while waiting for an image to pop up on the screen. It didn’t take long for a tiny little bean shape to appear on the screen causing both Chris and Darren to stare at it in complete disbelief.

"There's your baby, boys. Congratulations.” She says, smiling at them. “You look to be about eight weeks along. So just about two months." She let them look at it for a little while longer then shut off the machine, while handing Chris a sonogram of their baby. "I want to see you two back here in three weeks to check on the baby and make sure you're doing well with your pregnancy, okay?"

"Okay." Chris nodded as she smiled before leaving them alone. He then turned to his husband, still holding the sonogram. "A baby, Dare!” He squealed. “I'm having a baby!"

"I know.” Darren smiles, beaming with excitement. “Looks like our wish of starting a family is finally being granted." He says before kissing his husband as they two stare at the black and white image of their baby.

**\---**

Chris just got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before going into his bedroom. It was Halloween night and for the first time in twenty eight years, he wasn't doing anything besides stay home with his husband and their baby.

He stopped in front of their long mirror and saw how big his belly was. He placed his hands on it and rubbed circles around it. He couldn’t believe how big he was just at five months. He sighed feeling his baby move a lot inside of him, they haven't kicked yet but they move around a bit and at first it felt weird but he got used to it and it started to feel more real everyday.

They’ve been talking and we're thinking about having a home birth. Chris didn't really want to be in a hospital while delivering his baby so they talked it over with Doctor Sawyer and she surprised them by telling them she was a certified midwife so she'll gladly be there for them.

They also found out the baby was a boy and they were just so excited for him. Chris knows he has some ways to go but still they're getting a son and they're starting their family, he thinks that's so amazing.

"Chris, what're you doing baby?" Darren asked, coming into the room. Chris didn't say anything as he came over and placed his hands on top of the bump.

"Can you believe how big I am, already?"

"No, I can't but you look beautiful." Chris looked at Darren in the mirror and saw his perfect smile. "Come on, I got a movie and popcorn waiting for us downstairs."

"Mmm." Chris hummed leaning back against his husband’s chest enjoying the warmth for a bit before they started their movie date.

**\---**

Chris groaned loudly as he worked through a painful contraction. He was in the middle of labor with his son and was in lots of pain. Darren feels so bad that Chris has to go through this and be in such pain. He's been trying to cope with it but he knows he just wants the baby out of him already. He was getting closer to delivering so they were pretty much in the homestretch of his labor.

Chris was leaning onto his husband as Darren held him, he arched his back and his muscles tensed every time he got a contraction.

Darren was being as supportive as possible and doing whatever he can to help him. He kept giving Chris water so that he can stay hydrated and not pass out while he's giving birth.

Doctor Sawyer was there and was getting ready to check him.

Darren sat on the edge of the couch while Chris was on his hands and knees in front of him as she checked. He had his arms hanging off Darren’s legs, breathing slowly.

"You're at ten centimeters, Chris. You're ready to push so if you want you can stay like that and try to push or we can get you on your back."

"I want to stay like this and I want Darren to deliver him." Chris groaned. 

Darren nodded and moved from his seat on the couch. He kissed the top of his husband’s head and went next to Doctor Sawyer as Chris got ready to push.

Chris took a deep breath and began to push. Each time he did that, Darren could see the top of their son's head coming slowly.

When he would push, he would sink down into it and grunt whenever he was done.

"Push Chris!" Darren got his hands ready for him, waiting for their son. "Keep going, you're so close. Here comes his head, baby!"

"Argh! God get him out!"

"You have to push baby, come on he's coming Chris!" Darren rubbed his lower back as he pushed some more.

The baby's head was now coming quickly and began to crown.

"Oh my god, he has so much hair Chris. Keep pushing you're doing so good, babe!" Darren whimpered watching his son be born.

He grunted loudly as his head popped out and Darren put his hands to it right away.

"Dare, do y-I've got him babe, just relax and push when you have to." Darren said. 

Chris started to pant as the shoulders turned and slid out slowly, one by one.

"One more big push, baby! You got this!" He took a few deep breaths and pushed. Their son slid out and Darren caught his slippery body in his hands. "He's out baby! I've got him Chris!" He beamed as tears formed in his eyes. Chris carefully turned around and took the baby. He let out little gasps of pain because of the soreness in his rectum and from the baby's cord still being attached.

Chris was a sweaty mess as he held their bloody baby boy. "Hi sweetheart, my god I can't believe you're finally here. You're so cute." He cooed down at their son, relieved he was here and so in love.

**\---**

It's been a few hours since their son, Drew, had been born. Doctor Sawyer left and it was just the three of them now.

Chris was sitting up against the headboard of the bed holding their baby boy to his chest as he slept. He still has a bit of a bloated belly but it was just overgrowth of the uterus he was in.

"He's so small and he smells so good." He whispered as Darren sat beside him.

"I know. He's so cute." 

Chris handed him over and we got up to put him in his crib.

"Goodnight baby boy, sleep tight. Mommy and Daddy love you." He whispered again, kissing his head.

They left his room and went back to their room. They were ready to start their lives with their new baby boy, and Chris can't wait for it all.


End file.
